


Slow and Sweet

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Keith teases and Hunk exacts the slowest sweetest revenge





	Slow and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a terribly late thank you fic to everyone following my Side B blog

The way Keith teased…it wasn’t something that anyone but Hunk would notice. He didn’t change his clothes or say suggestive things. To anyone else, Keith was just…being Keith, splayed out on the couch, watching some Altean soap with the other paladins. Except, every now and then, he would turn and look at Hunk, stretching his arms a little overhead so the edge of a thumb shaped bruise on his hip would flash in and out of focus under the hem of his shirt.

They weren’t…Hunk wasn’t…it wasn’t _kinky_ necessarily. Although, knowing Lance, if he knew anything about it he would beg to differ. It was just, Hunk liked to…hold Keith, pick him up, grip his hips hard enough to bruise and feel his hips hump helplessly against his hands.

And the fact that Keith _let_ him do it…it was enough to have Hunk squirming in his seat and glaring halfheartedly at the barely there smirk on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Dude, you okay?” Lance asked me, shooting a look of concern his way from the other side of the room where he sat with his legs over Shiro’s lap.

“Fine!” Hunk winced at the way his voice cracked and how Keith’s smirk seemed to deepen even as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

Lance didn’t look entirely convinced, but he did go back to watching the show and resting his head on a half-asleep Shiro’s shoulder.

Keith was squirming a little, his feet in Hunk’s lap pressing restlessly into the meat of his thigh as he tried to get comfortable. Again, it wasn’t anything someone else would notice, just Keith trying to get comfortable after sitting the same way for an hour. But, to Hunk, it was a major tip off that Keith had worked himself up, was trying to subtly adjust himself without actually touching.

The press of Keith’s feet grew firmer, his body arching a little as he struggled to find a little relief that Hunk wasn’t about to give. Hunk gripped Keith’s feet, pulling them away from his leg so Keith fell back against the cushions with a little huff.

“What are…,” Keith trailed off, spotting the little smirk on Hunk’s lips as his grip tightened around his feet.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I absolutely would,” Hunk’s grin only grew as he watched Keith’s eyes get moon big before digging ruthlessly into the arch of his feet.

Tickling Keith was one of Hunk’s favorite things. Hearing Keith squeal and giggle, something he so rarely did, it ranked right up there with Keith’s smile and putting the bruises on Keith’s skin that started all this. By the time Hunk finally let up, Keith was flushed red, tears leaking out of his eyes as he stared up at Hunk from where he had sunk down on the couch.

“I hate you,” Keith groaned, feeling his sides ache from laughter.

“I hate both of you,” Lance whined, half asleep and now curled around a snoring Shiro.

“You two are like an old married couple,” Hunk teased, knowing it would ruffle Lance’s feathers a little.

Lance only waved him off.

“We’re very kinky, children don’t know about those things,” Lance mumbled, earning a scoff from Keith who was still watching Hunk curiously.

Hunk was acutely aware of how hard they both were, the tickling doing little to defuse the tension between them. Keith’s shirt had hiked up even further, smudged impressions of Hunk’s own hands entirely visible at the arc of his waste now.

“We don’t know about those things, huh?” Keith was whispering, eyes bright in the florescent ship lighting.

No, maybe they didn’t know about whatever Shiro and Lance got up to in their rooms. But, Hunk knew Keith, at the very least. And later that night, with Keith in his bed, he knew him very well.

Keith always fought him at first, twisting and writhing under his grip until suddenly going boneless in his hold when it became clear Hunk wasn’t letting up.

“Always have to test me, huh?” Hunk kissed Keith sweetly in between his brows, feeling the heat of him radiating off in waves.

Keith groaned, lifting his hands as if to cover his face but jerking when Hunk snatched up his wrists and held them over head instead.

“Hunk?” He started to struggle again, but Hunk just shook his head, tapping his own noise with his free hand.

“I still remember you trying to tease me earlier.”

There was a moment where it looked like Keith was going to argue, but something shifted in his eyes and he fell still instead. His eyes were half closed, neck bared, waiting for Hunk to make the next move.

“I wasn’t teasing I was just…”

“Teasing.”

Hunk nosed behind Keith’s ear, pressing his teeth to the sensitive skin of his neck. The barely there threat had Keith shaking, arching a little in invitation, wanting Hunk to draw blood and whining when he pulled away again.

“Don’t…don’t be like… _come on,”_ Keith whined, desperate for Hunk to use him, to rough him up a little, wanting to feel that little edge of pain but already well aware he wasn’t going to get it, not tonight.

“This is a punishment.”

Hunk pressed once against Keith’s wrists, a clear order to keep them where they were over his head. He kissed him slow, invading Keith’s mouth, forcing his body to arch off the sheets and come closer, to feel them move together.

This was Keith’s punishment, for Hunk to use him however _he_ wanted and Hunk liked it slow. He liked to pamper Keith, to pick him and up and cradle him in his lap, to force him to take him at a snail’s pace to feel every centimeter of Hunk’s dick as it moved in and out, his grip always too tight on Keith’s hips. Hunk liked to finger Keith until he sobbed, until he could only hear and feel Hunk’s love in every movement, in every breath.  

Hunk lived for these moments, Keith a ragdoll in his arms, pliant like butter in his hands as he flipped him onto his hands and knees. His hips were a steady pace, predictable and unyielding and refusing to let Keith get away.

Keith’s back was clammy with sweat when Hunk bent forward, plastering himself close to get to Keith’s ear.

“I love you, Keith, even if you drive me crazy sometimes.”

Hunk could feel the tremor race through Keith’s spine as he spent into the sheets, whimpering and clinching around Hunk until he spilled inside of him.

They didn’t do this often, the emotions always a little too much after for Keith to endure comfortably. Uncontrollable shivers of adrenaline wracked Keith’s body so he was forced to cling to Hunk for warmth, the blankets kicked down at their feet and the sheets damp with sweat. Hunk held him tight, sharing his warmth and feeling the goosepimple flesh eventually fade from Keith’s skin after several long minutes.

“Feeling better?”

Keith nodded, his head still tucked into the curve of Hunk’s shoulder between his neck and the bed. He mumbled something that Hunk couldn’t make out, Keith’s words muffled by the sheets over his mouth.

“What?”

Keith’s head moved back a fraction, his lips now pressed to sweaty skin, but his words much clearer.

“I said, I love you, too.”

Hunk smiled, holding Keith just a fraction tighter before they dozed off for a nap.


End file.
